Supervisor de tus Sueños
by Oo.Jen-Potter.oO
Summary: Harry escucha una canción que le recuerda a Hermione, va a la sala común y a ver que pasa.. no puedo decirles más si no les cuento la historia. MALA EN SUMMARY. Harry & Hermione ONE SHOT.


Déjame entrar a tu vida

Y construirte un mundo ideal   
Supervisarte los sueños  
Y así poder contemplar   
Que existo en ellos

Harry cantaba a susurros en medio de un entrenamiento de Quidittch, esta canción la había oído mientras estaba con los Dursleys, ya que esta canción le recordaba extrañamente a Hermione, ya que después de su ruptura con Ron, ella estaba muy sensible, con cualquier tema de amor empezaba a llorar. El se sentía un poco culpable con Ron porque en lugar de apoyarlo a el, apoyó a Hermione.

-Hey Harry!!- le gritó Ron- ¡Que haces ahí, la snitch esta por los postes y tu en medio de la concha!!

-Lo siento Ron, estaba can… digo pensando- casi se le escapaba decir "cantando"- Ya voy por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Déjame entrar a tu vida  
Y nombrarte mi princesa  
Hasta volar en cometas  
Hasta alcanzar a las estrellas  
Como en un sueño

-Hermione ¿te sientes bien?

- Si Harry, lo que pasa es q…

Harry no la dejo terminar se había abalanzado sobre ella y ahora lo estaba besando dulce y lentamente. Sentía como el corazón le subía por la garganta y llegaba a Hermione donde ella lo tomaba a su merced; Harry ahora estaba a su merced.

Sintió como Hermione le correspondía lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de ello, aunque después tomo confianza y empezó a besarlo más apasionadamente. Después, lentamente, se fueron separando, hasta que Harry apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer eso

-Y porque no lo habías hecho

-Porque tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras

-Y yo tengo miedo de que tú también me rompas el corazón

-Sabes que no lo haré

-Ahora lo sé

Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
No lo quiero lastimar  
Ya lo sé que es delicado  
Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
Regalarte mil colores  
Construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones

-Ahora que haremos, Harry, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos no podemos dejarlo así

-Yo se que hacer

-¿Qué?

-Hermione Jane Granger, déjame guiar tu camino, estar contigo siempre y protegerte de todo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si, Harry, siempre lo he querido

Quiero estar en tu camino  
E iluminarte los pasos  
Ser dueño de tu destino  
y susurrarte al oído  
Cuanto te sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey los felicitamos todos los de Gryffindor!! ¡Ya sabíamos que terminarían juntos por como se miraban!!

De tan concentrados que estaban cuando Harry le pidió a Hermione ser su novia, no se habían percatado de que toda la sala Gryffindor los había visto. Ahora que se dieron cuanta estaban tan rojos que las amapolas les tendrían envidia.

-Eehh… si… si no les importa nos retiramos adiós- Harry dijo esto tan rápido que solo la mitad que los que estaban ahí entendieron

_En el Lago_

-Harry, te amo

-Yo también te amo, Hermione

-Prométeme que nunca me lastimarás y que nunca me dirás todo lo que Ron dijo de mí…

-Hermy, amor, yo nunca, entiéndelo, nunca haría algo para lastimarte… 

Te regalo de destino el horizonte  
Nuestro rumbo siempre el norte  
Donde el viento nos arrope  
Y saber que el corazón  
Esta siempre bien cuidado  
en su capa de algodón

-Harry siempre, siempre te amaré

-Yo también Hermione, aunque exista algo tan malo como Voldemort, la muerte o cualquier cosa que nos quiera separar no podrá , ya que mi amor por ti es algo que nadie, nunca nadie, va a poder destruir, aunque pasen mil años yo te seguiré amando, mientras yo respire haré hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, daré mi vida si es necesario, te amo tanto, Hermione, que si en este momento muero, me iría siendo el hombre más feliz de este y el otro mundo, ni siquiera con el Félix Felicis voy a tener tanta suerte como la que tengo ahora de estar a tu lado.

"_**Fin"**_


End file.
